torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormlord
The warm, gentle breeze of a sunny afternoon in southern Lados; the light pattering of rain on the broad leaves of a Amuan jungle; the raging apocalyptic hurricane that decimates a coastal Ashenthornian village; the howling nor’eastern blizzard that drives the Elaysian bears into their dens. All of this and more are at the whim of the stormlord. A strange power beyond the ken of even the most studied Sendrellan scholar, stormlords are feared, respected, and sought after equally by the peoples of Torar. This most rare individual brings with him the promise of renewed land and healthy crops… and the potential for the annihilation of everything in sight. Adventures Stormlords are loners and wanderers, almost afraid to stay in one spot for long lest the power that seeps from them inevitably bring about Mother Nature’s wrath upon the innocents nearby. Characteristics Stormlords are often chaotic and unpredictable. They see the world as a place to adventure and enjoy. Stormlords normally dwell in natural surroundings, though it is not unheard of to have a stormlord that lives in or frequents populated areas. The stormlord limits the amount of metal carried on his person, for obvious reasons. High amount of metal being carried by the stormlord often results in undesired effects. Alignment Most stormlords are chaotic, though neutral stormlords are not uncommon. Lawful stormlords do not exist. Religion Stormlords worship nature, chaos, and change. Most stormlords worship the power of the storm itself. Some will worship nature or elemental deities, or even deities of chaos and change. Background It is often that the humblest of beginnings evolve into the raw power that the stormlord controls, however men and women from all walks of life seek to gain the power the stormlords possess. Once a person shows the innate talent to affect the weather, they receive training at Sendrellar, where all stormlords are taught how to control and direct their growing wilder powers. Races The path of the stormlord calls most to wyldlings, which are closest to nature. Avarta and humans have also been known to travel the winding path of the storm. It is rare to see gnome, dwarf, or elf stormlords. Jendau are likewise almost never seen controlling nature’s fury as a stormlord. Other Classes Stormlords tend to stick closer to other chaotic-based classes such as barbarians and sorcerers. They feel a certain kinship with druids and mages and will often overlook alignment with these classes. Most other classes will suffer at least a little suspicion from a stormlord, especially those carrying lots of metal and those who are lawful. This being said, stormlords obviously do not get along well with paladins. Game Rule Information Abilities: Both Charisma and Intelligence are paramount for a stormlord, as their abilities and spellcasting are based off of these two attributes. Constitution helps a stormlord stay alive, while a strong Wisdom will help with many of his skills. Hit Die: d6. Starting Gold: 3d4 x 10 gp. Starting Age: Moderage (+20% of adulthood). Class Skills: The following are the class skills (and the relevant ability for each) of the stormlord class: Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) (Int), Listen (Wis), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Spot (Wis), and Survival (Wis). Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier. Table: The Stormlord Class Features The following are the class features of the stormlord class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies A stormlord is proficient with all simple weapons. He is proficient in the use of padded and leather armor. He is not proficient with any shields. The stormlord may ignore arcane spell failure chance only when wearing one of the above armor types when casting stormlord invocations. Invocations A stormlord casts spells as invocations. An invocation functions exactly like a normal spellcasting action, except there is no expenditure of spell points or spell slots. A stormlord may cast any invocation he knows any number of times per day. In order to know an invocation the stormlord must have both a Charisma and Intelligence of at least 10 + the spell’s level. The save DC for the stormlord’s invocations is equal to 10 + spell level + Intelligence modifier + Charisma modifier. A stormlord learns his invocations by writing and studying the formulae and patterns of the world’s weather and atmospheric conditions, then intuiting the findings into the ability to manipulate their nearby environment. In this way the stormlord bridges the gap between the arcane sciences and wilders. The stormlord’s caster level for his invocations is given on the table above. At 1st level, a stormlord learns how to cast three 0-level spells from the list below as invocations. At higher levels he learns how to cast other spells from the list (see table above). A stormlord cannot choose a spell to learn as an invocation that he can't yet cast because his class level is too low to access that level of spells as given on the table above. The list of stormlord invocations is: • 0-level – create water, cure minor wounds, guidance, know direction, light, ray of frost, resistance. • 1st level –endure elements, feather fall, mage armor, obscuring mist, shocking grasp. • 2nd level – blur, chill metal, fog cloud, gust of wind, resist energy, whispering wind. • 3rd level – call lightning, cure light wounds, lightning bolt, protection from energy, quench, sleet storm, wind wall. • 4th level – air walk, control water, freedom of movement, ice storm, rusting grasp, solid fog, wall of ice. • 5th level - call lightning storm, cloudkill, cone of cold, control winds, cure moderate wounds, overland flight. Storm Crow (Su) The stormlord changes the weather in the area he is in. This change begins 10 minutes after he has arrived in an area. Therefore a travelling stormlord will not be affected by these changes unless he stops travelling for at least 10 minutes. The area of effect of this change is a 1 mile radius per class level centered on him, and the changes will last for 1d6 hours per class level (maximum 20d6 hours). Unless the stormlord consciously directs the weather (see below), this ability causes inclement weather appropriate to the season and region (snow in cold climates, precipitation for temperate climates, and hot wind in desert climates). These effects increase to storm-level events once the stormlord reaches 10th level, and to powerful storm events once the stormlord reaches 20th level. See the Dungeon Master’s Guide, page 94, for details regarding specific weather phenomenon. At any time that the stormlord is inside his own storm (any weather effects created by the Storm Crow ability) he may spend a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity concentrating to direct the weather he is creating. The change occurs gradually over the next 10 minutes after he alters the weather and remains in effect until he directs the weather again or he leaves the area. He can create any weather condition that the climate, season, and his level allow. Therefore at level 1 the stormlord can create the following conditions, depending on climate: calm, cold, normal, hot, precipitation (snow or rain), windy, heat wave and cold snap. At 10th level he may also create the following conditions: snowstorm, thunderstorm, and dust storm. At 20th level he may also create the following conditions: blizzard, windstorm, hurricane, tornado, and downpour. Forecast (Ex) The stormlord can predict the weather anywhere in the world with pinpoint accuracy. He can predict up to 1 day in the future per class level. He predicts the weather for a specific day. His prediction includes high and low temperature as well as any inclement weather occurrences. Predicting the weather is a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity as he concentrates. Predicting the weather in an area he will be in grants him a +2 insight bonus to Listen, Spot, and Survival checks during the day he predicted. The area of his forecast is equal to the area affected by his Storm Crow ability. Microtempest (Su) The stormlord exudes storm-like conditions in the area immediately around him. These effects grow more pronounced as he gains in power. • Wind: The stormlord is constantly surrounded by small gusts of wind. Most of the time these do nothing but tousle the hair and rustle the clothing of the stormlord and others nearby. As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity the stormlord can cause an effect identical to the mage hand spell, except that the range is 10 ft., by exerting fine control over these winds. He must continue to use a standard action each round he wishes to maintain the effect, but there is no maximum duration it can last. • Clouds: At 6th level the stormlord is constantly shrouded in thin, mist-like clouds. This grants him a +4 circumstance bonus to Hide checks when in shadows or other low-light conditions. He can summon or dismiss these clouds as a swift action. • Rain: At 10th level the stormlord is surrounded by a small area of light precipitation. This causes all non-magical fires in his square or adjacent to him to be doused, or to be reduced in area by 5 ft. if larger than one square. Any creature with the fire subtype adjacent to the stormlord suffers a -2 penalty to initiative, AC, and Concentration checks while in this area. This precipitation vanishes before hitting the ground, and cannot be collected or used in any other way. It causes the stormlord and any creatures adjacent to him to become slightly damp however. The stormlord may summon or dismiss this effect as a move action. The rain cannot be in effect unless the clouds are as well. • Lightning: Small jolts of lightning arc along the stormlord’s body at 14th level, spidering out from him when he touches others as well. Whenever the stormlord is hit by a natural attack or a metal melee weapon, the attacker suffers 1d6 + Cha modifier points of electricity damage. The stormlord may make a melee touch attack to deliver the same amount of damage. Any time this ability causes damage it also emits a loud crack of thunder, dealing 1d6 + Cha modifier of sonic damage to all creatures adjacent to the stormlord. A Fortitude save (DC 10 + ½ level + Cha modifier) negates this damage. If the stormlord is simply touched or touches someone else without willing the lightning to injure them, it functions only as a strong static shock, dealing no damage and causing no thunder. • Hurricane: Once the stormlord reaches 18th level, the effects of his microtempest become even greater. He may now create any one of the following effects on his turn as a swift action: wind wall, fog cloud, quench, lightning bolt, ''or ''sound burst. These function exactly like the spells, except that the range for each is only 10 ft. He may only use these effects if all of his microtempest abilities are activated. Storm Synergy The stormlord gradually begins to become more in-tune with the weather patterns and atmospheric phenomenon of the world. At 3rd level and every other level thereafter the stormlord may choose one of the following abilities to gain. Unless otherwise stated each ability may only be taken once. • Bonus Feat: The stormlord may choose to gain the Energy Substitution (cold, electricity, or sonic) or the Energy Admixture (cold, electricity, or sonic) feat as a bonus feat. He must meet all prerequisites for his chosen feat. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time choosing a new feat, or a new element for a feat to apply to, from the list above. • Empower Storm: The stormlord may choose one of the following invocations that he knows each time he takes this ability. By entering a trance for 1 minute, during which he is considered helpless, he can cause the invocation’s area of effect and duration to be equal to his Storm Crow’s area and duration. In order to use this, the weather caused by the stormlord’s Storm Crow ability must be at least inclement and he must be at the center of its area. Only one invocation can be performed by this ability at any given time. If the stormlord attempts to empower another invocation into the same storm, the first invocation’s effect ends. If the chosen invocation normally requires some kind of attack roll, creatures in the area instead are allowed a Reflex save (DC 10 + ½ level + Cha modifier) each round to avoid the effect. Once this ability is used the stormlord cannot cast any invocations for 10 minutes. The list of possible invocations is: obscuring mist, blur, chill metal, fog cloud, call lightning, quench, sleet storm, ice storm, rusting grasp, solid fog, call lightning storm, ''and ''cloudkill. • Intense Invocations: The stormlord chooses three invocations that he knows. They receive a +2 bonus to the save DCs and he receives a +2 bonus to spell penetration checks with those invocations. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time he chooses three new invocations for the ability to affect. • Intuit Direction: The stormlord is always under the effects of the know direction spell. This is a supernatural ability. • Master of the Storm: The stormlord chooses up to three invocations that he knows. He is then immune to the effects of those invocations regardless of the source of the effect. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time the stormlord must choose up to three different invocations that he knows. • Powerful Stormlord: Each time the stormlord casts an invocation or uses an ability that deals either cold, electricity, or sonic damage (the stormlord chooses one when taking this ability), the damage is increased by +1 per die. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time the stormlord must choose a new type of energy for the ability to affect. • Ride the Lightning: Any time the stormlord creates an electricity-based effect that begins at his square (such as using the lightning bolt invocation or the Stormbolt ability) he may choose to be instantly transported to any unoccupied space within 5 ft. of the path of the electricity. This choice requires no action on the stormlord’s part. This ability otherwise functions like the dimension door spell. • Stormbolt: The stormlord can release a strong bolt of electricity as a supernatural effect. By making a ranged touch attack as a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, he can deal 1d6 per 3 levels (rounded down) points of electricity damage against any one creature within Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft. / level) range that he has line of effect to. • Storm Resistance: The stormlord gains energy resistance of 5 against cold, electricity, or sonic damage. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time he may either increase an existing resistance by 5 or choose a new energy type to gain resistance against. • Storm Senses: The stormlord gains the scent ability and blindsight with a range of 5 ft. per 2 class levels (rounded down) while in inclement or worse weather. The blindsight always extends to 10 ft. around the stormlord when he has all available microtempest abilities active. Storm of Ages (Su) The stormlord can manifest a storm almost instantly that devastates the surrounding land. The storm’s area is equal to the stormlord’s Storm Crow ability’s area, and it will last for 2 minutes per stormlord level. Summoning this storm requires a full round action that provokes attacks of opportunity and it forms over the course of one minute after being summoned. The stormlord must indicate the storm type, which must be possible given the climate he is in. He may choose blizzard (cold climates), thunderstorm (temperate climates), sandstorm (desert climates), wind storm (any climate), or hurricane (coastal areas only). Each storm deals damage equal to the stormlord’s Charisma modifier each minute to everything in the area. The type of damage depends on the storm: blizzards deal cold damage, thunderstorms deal half electricity and half sonic damage, sandstorms deal slashing damage, wind storms do bludgeoning damage, and hurricanes combine thunderstorms and wind storms (dealing double the damage of other types of storm). This damage bypasses all hardness and damage reduction. Every creature, structure, plant, stone, and anything else in the area is affected with the exception of the stormlord himself, who exists in a skin-tight bubble of calm. Each use of this power costs the stormlord 500 exp per character level as he warps and twists reality to his will on such a scale. Category:Classes Category:Arcane Classes